Frequently, people attend events or visit attractions in hot and sunny or extremely cold weather. Many experience discomfort from the heat or cold, particularly when limited shade or shelter is available. Some suffer more severe consequences from the heat or cold, including dehydration, hyperthermia and heat stroke in the case of heat, hypothermia and frost bite in the case of cold. When a body absorbs more heat than it can dissipate, the result can be deadly, particularly for the elderly and infirm. Likewise, when the body's core temperature drops below that required for normal metabolism and body functions, severe injury may result.
What is needed is a mobile facility that can efficiently shade, cool or heat and hydrate streams of event attendees while providing comfortable seating and other conveniences. Not only would such a facility comfort attendees, but it would reduce risk of serious injury or death from excessive heating or freezing.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.